


An Interview

by WrittenInCinnamon



Series: Tell Me Your Story | NationsRevealed!AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Slight political topics I guess?, nations revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Several Nations have given an interview already. However, they all had something Poland didn't - charisma. He has to do it anyway.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Series: Tell Me Your Story | NationsRevealed!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695538
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like the NationsRevealed!AUs, but I can't see anyone writing an interview scene for Poland so damnit, I'll do it myself.

Poland was hyperventilating right outside of his people's view. 

He was going to speak to them! Not just as a ranom citizen, not as a goverment official, but as their Nation. 

It was honestly the first time he was anywhere outside one of his houses or talking with his officials, in places where only the government officials had authority to enter. He teleported from one place to another, not wandering the streets of Warsaw or through Białowieski National Park just in fear of people seeing him.

He knew this might- no, this will go into topics he won't like discussing. America, England, Germany, Russia, Italy... they have already given interviews. Many other Nations did, too. Some were more confident than others, but all of them had their past pointed out. America was asked about the atomic bombs, Engnd about colonialism, Germany about the nazis, Russia about communism, Italy about World War II... Basically, they had things they hate about their history brought into the daylight.

But he was history's victim, right? The one who was partitioned four times, who's people were caught in the crossfire of World War II, the one who had to endure Auschwitz, the one who was controlled by Russia. There shouldn't be any crap to pull at him, right? Even if in his heart he knew he used to be really selfush, there is no way they'd knew about it. 

Yes, yes, he'll be alright.

He looked up from his feet to look at his boss, who's facial expression said 'just go there already'. He didn't like it, but the man was right. He had to.

And so, he stepped out into view and pretended he didn't suddenly hyperaware how different he is from humans. Humans didn't have such bright eye colours. It was a detail that you never notice if you don't look for it, but if you do it sticks out like a sore thumb.

He wished Liet was here to back him up. Or just offer emotional support.

But Liet wasn't his best friend anymore- 

Poland mentally slapped himself. This is not the place nor the time for such thoughts. Proffesionalism, just like your boss and all of sejm and senat advised you.

The silence was absolute. Was he supposed to speak first?

"Goodafternoon." he began awkawardly. "Uhm, I'm Rzeczpospolita Polska. As in, the Nation, National Personification, I mean." he added even more awkwardly. He hated this already.

"How do you feel about being revealed?" shot one of the reporters.

"It's... strange. Strange to have all this attention on me." he admittes truthfully, but not admiting it feels bad. Remember, don't say anything that can paint a bad picture about you.

"How old are you?" asked another one.

Poland thought hard for a moment.

"I was an equivalant of an 8-year-old by 966, but my memory before that is blurry." he replied, his hand already automatically going to play with his hair nervously, but he stops himself. He will look like a submissive idiot if he shows nervousness. He can't have that. Besides, so far so good, right?

"What is your role in the polish government?" came the question that always had to come sooner or later.

"I do only two things in the government, one is the World Meetings with other Nations and filling out papers that only Nations can fill, like overview after wars etc. The other is acting like a compass to the goverment, as I am closely connected to opinion and views of citizens, as well as the economy and territory. If a disaster comes, I will be the first to know and thus can inform my boss instantly." the blonde explained exactly how he was told to explain it. And it was accurate anyway.

"What do you think of how things are currently run in this country?" someone asked. Another standard question.

"As a Nation, I am not allowed to endorse any political party." a cold anwser, like politicians.

"No, not what party do you want to rule, but what do you think on current state of things overall?" the reporter pressed.

He wasn't supposed to anwser that one. But he also was suppised to make himself likeable above all. He won't be changing too much anyway, since radicals won't ever change their ways, right?

"I... I don't know. My feelings are the feelings of all of you. I am very torn every time elections are coming around, I can tell you that. I support neither extreme left or right, I know both of them can go very wrong first-hand." he explained, giving into the habit of playing with his hair and looking at the floor.

It seemed they caught that they're making him uncomfortable, because they switched topics.

"What is your relationship with Hungary?" someone asked.

"She's my friend. A good one. North Italy too." he said, calming down somewhat.

"What about Germany and Russia?" another reporter asked.

"I'm okay with Germany by now. Especially that most of it wasn't his idea and he was really young at the time- a teen in an adult's body even, upset over Treaty Of Versiles." he hoped Germany won't kill him for this comparison. "Russia, ah... I'm still weary of him. Thirty years is like nothing to a centuries old being." he hoped Russia won't kill him either.

But all his other thougts dropped the moment he heard someome utter the question. 

"How about Lithuania?"

...

How about Lithuania?

He stared blankly at nothing in particular. They weren't friends anymore, were they? Not since the Vilnius incident, right? But they did talk to eachother. They were at least on good terms. But friends? ...Or lovers, like back in the commonwealth? No, no, they weren't... like that. But he wished they were. He sometimes felt Liet would want it too. But...

"It's... complicated." he muttered.

"What do you mean complicated? Are you not on good terms with Lithuania?" sprung up quickly. "Are you planning to go to war against Lithuania?" quickly shot another man. "Do you feel entitled to the city of Vilnius?" he heard another voice say. 

"What?" the Nation exclaimed. "No- no! Me and Liet are on good terms, and even if we were on bad terms, I wouldn't go to war over it. It's a personal issue, I wouldn't endanger my people over it." he frantically explained. "And no, I don't care about Vilnius." he added quietly.

"Liet? Is that a nickname for Lithuania?" a female reported asked curiously.

"Yes. It comes from his actual name, Lietuva. But don't use it, he wouldn't appreciate it dobe by strangers." Poland grumbled, trying to calm down after that outburst.

"Were you in a romantic relationship with the Nation of Lithuania? If so, does it influence the political relationship between the countries?" asked a man from before.

Poland could make him leave. This guy was a pure pole, he could just use his Nation abilities to make him wanna leave. However, he was supposed to act as human as he can while on camera. And it wasn't just his government who wanted this, it was an international agreement. Keep mind influence and teleportation a secret as long as possible. Don't do shit humans wouldn't, like busting your eardrums just to be smug since they'll heal in a few minutes anyway or summon a medieval sword out of thin air. Until this thing settles down, seem human.

And thus, it leaves the blonde only one option - anwser the question.

"Our personal relationship does not inflyence the political one, therefore it's my private life, which I don't have to talk about." he stated firmly. His patience was running thin.

"Do you support homosexual marriage?" he heard another woman ask. "Since you were technically married to Lithuania who is a man just as you."

Inhale. 

Exhale.

"Nations cannot sexually reproduce, therefore recognizing sexes is pointless." he countered. He had talked enough about this with commonwealth kings and his current day left-wing politicians. This was the response he perfected over the centuries and which was met with more and more understanding these days.

"Have you and Lithuania broken up? Was it ovee Vilnius? Or later?" a single fucking brave soul asked.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

He chuckled once. Then a second time. Then his eyes slowly began to become wet. He broke.

"Yes we were married. Yes we aren't together anymore. Yes that damn Vilnius was the final straw. Any more curiosities about my personal life? Want me to describe how Auschwitz looked from the inside or how it feels to be bombed? Or the partitions? Or the hatred I felt fir the partitoners? Or the betrayal when the Teutonic Order attacked? Want to hear about all of that? Or are you done digging out shittiest moments of my life?" he practically shouted the last sentance. 

The room went dead quiet.

It might be because his influence is working on tgem, it might be because they're scared of a being capable of crushing a skull with no effort just staryed telling at them.

Either way, it made Poland feel like a monster.

More tears fell. He just yelled at his people. How could've he? He must be the worst Nation ever. 

No. No, it's their fault. It's his personal life. He has the right not to talk about it, even if he's a public figure.

"We have feelings too, y'know?" he said, his voice broken. "Wars are really shi-- painful memories for us. We are trying hard to get over those. But I remember things from centuries ago. It's like soldiers that survive war. It takes long to get over it and some never do." he continued, then looked directly into one of the cameras. "Sorry if I revealed too much for your liking, Liet. I tried." he looked at all the reporters in the room. "Sorry for shouting at all of you. You shouldn't press for personal details, that's my tip." he finished and walked away.

He's gonna get so much shit for this one.

\---

>Anna Kowalska  
2 hours ago

I can't believe our Nation is gay, what a shame, we're a catholic country, damnit...!

72 people liked it.  
Replies:  
\- Adam Czarniecki: I'm pretty sure it was a forced marriage, just like Jagiełło and Jadwiga. Sign of unity or whatever.  
\- Jan Sikorski: I find it pretty inspirational tbh, shows that your sexuality foesn't have anything to do with whether or not you're a good person. #ILoveMyNP

> Eva Schmidt  
1 hour ago

I ship it.  
On a serious note tho, it must be sad when political relationships affect your personal ones. I'm more and more convinced these creatures are oppressed.

108 people liked it.


	2. The Other Side Of The Screen

Lithuania took a break from work today.

Well, not really, since he used it to binge-watch his fellow Nations' public presence to eventually step forward himself. He liked being prepared and the only way he could be prepared was if he analyzed the others' missteps to avoid them, wasn't it.

Luckily, full recordings, albeit amateur in quality, were available on social media. He trusted those videos more than what aired on TV. He knew first-hand some people would twist the footage into what they want. Lithuania needed objectivity here.

He firstly turned on America's one. He was the first to do it, so it made sense to start with him.

He turned on the video.

It seemed America did his interview on a late night talk show. That's sounds about something the american would do, so that checked out. 

The Nation seemed casual, although anybody who actually knew he was pretty strained here, his hands and legs held without movement, him thinking just a second too long on the anwser. Also nothing surprising. It was the first time a Nation officially spoke publically.

"And is there any, how do I put it, Nation culture? Behavioural differences?" the host asked at one point.

"Well, from what dad told me, humans tend to be better at teamwork, while Nations are naturally more competetive towards eachother." America said vaguely. Afterall, there wasn't exactly studies on this subject, although there might be some from now on--

" 'Dad'?" the man sitting across the Nation raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? The Founding Fathers? Or perhaps some ancient Nation of Native America?" he asked on. He looked as if he he found a gold mine.

"Uhm, hah, no, I'm not a descendent of Iroquois, or anything like that. They were actually dying out by the time I was born..." America said awkwardly, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "In case it was too politically incorrect to point out, I'm pretty white." he said with a small laugh, desperately attempting humor to steer away from the topic.

"Yes, we see. What is the reason to it, actually?" the host pressed on. He probably knew he shouldn't, that bringing up touchy subjects was risky, but he did so anyway. Humans make such dumb choices sometimes.

"What do you mean?" the Nation asked, visibly confused. "I was originally a british colony, I appeared when they were there for quite some time already and England raised me kind of like a human parent would."

"So you recognize England as your father?" the interviewed asked quite surprised. Bewildered, Lithuania would even say.

"It's complicated, uh... I suppose yes?" America stated unsurely. America was unsure about what to say. That meant this was an exceptionally stressful experiance. America was always confident in himself. 

The audience started murmuring. 

Slight panic was visible in the Nation's eyes and after just a moment, the voices died down and the host swiftly changed the topic.

Did America just use his influence over them? Risky and not worth it, as the audience watching through the screen won't be affected. But it was a desperate move to save face.

Lithuania was already scared what he might be asked.

America's interview went smoothly from then on. The man talked only of simple things that America could easily anwser, besides the brief mention of nukes that he simply anwsered with a simple 'I greatly regret it'. America disliked having no control and everyone who knew of their powers probably caught what happened here.

Lithuania closed the video and sighed. The slightest misstep can cause the populace to bring politics into the picture. He would have to exercise staying calm.

He looked back down on his computer. The website proposed Poland's interview as the next video.

Now, Lithuania planned to go chronologically. However watching his old... friend's interview now was tempting.

He clicked on the video.

This one was a way more official thing, almost like interviewing politicians. Then again, probably Poland's boss arranged this and instructed him what to say for a good measure. And Po probably listened, too afraid to stand up, as always in the last century.

"Goodafternoon. I'm Rzeczpospolita Polska. As in, the Nation, National Personification I mean." the blonde said awkwardly. No better at public speeches than ever.

"How do you feel about being revealed?" one person asked.

It was the stupid kind of question. Do they think anybody would anwser 'Yeah, it's great, I love suddenly being shoved into the spotlight while also being doubted to be a person.'

The talk went on. They asked about his age, political views, role in government, the predictable stuff.

Then they staryed asking about his personal relationships. Remembering America's situation, Lithuania felt this might go badly.

And then fell the one question. "How about Lithuania?"

...

How about them?

Lithuania really tried not to think of Poland too much in day to day life. Somewhere deep down... he found the blonde still just as beautiful and just as sweet and he was fun to talk to-

No, no, no. He had enough of his selfish and cowardly behaviour and he shouldn't return.

"It's complicated." Poland said quietly. The interviewers immadiently started asking further what he means by that. He almost pitied the Nation for now having explain.

"No, no! Me and Liet are on good terms. And even if we were on bad terms, I wouldn't go to war over it! It's a personal issue, I wouldn't endanger my people over it." Poland exclaimed. There was an unsaid 'again' at the end of the sentance everyone was aware of, but nobody dared to mention, not yet at least. He was panicking, Lithuania could tell. He even broke the ilusion of professionalism by using his nickname. 

"And no, I don't care about Vilnius." he added.

It sounded insignificant. It did. But it held alot of weight to them both. Vilnius was his city. Not Poland's. Even if many inhabitants claim to be poles, Poland himself once said he can barely feel them. They're like emmigrants. Yet, Lithuania could barely feel them, too. It really was a weird situation. And they went to war over it in the past. Poland's bastard boss wanted Lithuania so badly he went to war with them. Lithuania knew his friend did not iniciate this idea and yet it... hurt on some personal level.

The brown-haired Nation almost zoned out, yet a question snapped him out immadiently - "Were you in a romantic relationship with the Nation of Lithuania?"

The lothuanian's fists closed hard. Those nosy bastards just need to know everything, don't they?

"Our personal relationship does not influence the political one, therefore it's my private life, which I don't have to talk about." the blonde firmly stated. It was almost uncharacteristic of him. He was stern, confident, almost like the brave knight Lietuva fell in love with so long ago--

"Do you supoort homosexual marriage?" a reporter shot. Of course. Politics. Right after asking an emotional question, too. Knowing Poland, he was getting overwhelmed by now.

"Nations cannot sexually reproduce, therefore recognizing sexes is pointless." Poland stated with that decisive tone once again. It was a trained response, he knew, it's what almost all Nations learned to respond over centuries. Unions were important and all of them knew what was in their pants should not dictate who they can ally with.

"Did you and Lithuania break up? Was it over Vilnius? Or later?" What a tactless--

Inhale.

Exhale.

He looked back on the screen and saw it. Poland had snapped.

"Yes we were married. Yes we aren't together anymore. Yes that damn Vilnius was the final straw. Any more curiosities about my personal life? Want me to describe how Auschwitz looked from the inside or how it feels to be bombed? Or the partitions? Or the hatred I felt fir the partitoners? Or the betrayal when the Teutonic Order attacked? Want to hear about all of that? Or are you done digging out shittiest moments of my life?"

Lithuania cpuldn't help his eyes getting wet. He shouldn't, Poland was selfish and a coward and toxic and--

And he wasn't the same person anymore. He had changed. He hasn't seen toxic behaviour in him since they broke up.

Lithuania practically jumped away from his computer, knocking the chair over and not caring in the slightest. He haphazardly threw a coat over his shoulders and he deemed that enough to leave his place.

Teleporting into another country was quite hard... yet somehow, they both felt like they still shared a single braincell, a single connection and with the determination Liet felt right now it was more than enough. 

He closed his eyes.

...

And he opened them on a small beach. Barely few people around but that did not matter because the only person he cared about right now was there, sitting on the sand and staring at the sun slowly hiding behind the horizon.

Lietuva hugged Po without warning, but the blonde did not flinch, he probably already sensed him.

"Liet, I-" Poland began, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you." the baltic nation whispered.

The blonde squeezed his old lover's arm as his eyes watered.

"I'm sorry for being a dumb kurwa." he replied.

No more words needed to be said. And even this was a formality, a simple reassurance. They knew eachother well enough, even if they pretended not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested this follow up and I liked the prompt so here goes. Hope it's alright!


End file.
